One Short of Four
One Short of Four was an a cappella band co-created by Dave, KP, and another one of Dave's friends, and was active from September, 2009 to February, 2010. From Humble Beginnings The band first recorded on Saturday, September 19th, 2009. They recorded "Lollipop Demo." The idea of a "band" started when Dave and one of his friends talked about the Intel™ "Treats" commercial (that you can view here.) Then Dave and his friend told KP, and the three began to sing the song. Many of the threesome's teachers thought they were fairly talented, so the three talked about recording some songs. On September 19th, the three came to Dave's house, and they recorded a rough-draft of the song "Lollipop". History On Friday, January 29th, 2010, Dave called both other members of the group to settle on a name for the group. Neither of them gave any input, so Dave made his own names, "One More'd be Four" and "One Short of Four." The other groupies settled on "One Short of Four." Then on Saturday, January 30th, 2010 Dave's other friend came over Dave's house to have his picture taken for the album art. Breakup and Legacy On February 27, 2010, KP told Dave he no longer wished to record songs with him and Dave's other friend. Dave then told his other recording friend, and the band sadly was brought to the end. Dave still has yet to take a picture of KP and finish the album art. Dave, now that there no longer will record more songs, plans to burn Lollipop Demo to CDs as a single. Album Art The album art is a homage to the Bee Gees' Number Ones album art. The idea was Dave's and it was edited by Dave. The album art pictures Dave's other friend on the top, wearing sunglasses and facing slightly left, Dave staring straight with a hat and sunglasses, and will picture KP on the bottom, staring straight without any glasses or hat. The album art is not yet completed. It is expected it will be completed by the Spring of 2010. Number Ones: The First Songs of One Short of Four Track Listing One Short of Four will not make any albums, but if they had, the following was the planned track listing for their first album. #Twentieth Century Fox Fanfare - Estimated Running Time (0:25) #Lollipop - Estimated Running Time (1:45) #The Alphabet is Easy to Learn - Estimated Running Time (4:00) #Also Sprach Zarathustra (2001: A Space Odyssey Theme) - Estimated Running Time (1:50) #Like a Surgeon - Estimated Running Time (3:30) #Livin' on a Prayer - Estimated Running Time (3:50) #The Twist - Estimated Running Time (2:37) #Feliz Navidad - Estimated Running Time (2:55) #It's the Best Day Ever - Estimated Running Time (3:00) #In The Hall of The Mountain King - Estimated Running Time (2:40) #Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo (The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly) - Estimated Running Time (2:40) #Billie Jean - Estimated Running Time (4:50) #Fresh Princes of Bel-Air - Estimated Running Time (3:05) #The Final Countdown- Estimated Running Time (4:45) #Don't Worry Be Happy - Estimated Running Time (3:50) #FunkyTown - Estimated Running Time (4:00) #1812 Overture - Estimated Running Time (1:10) Bonus Tracks #Lollipop Demo - Running Time (1:35) #Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! - Running Time (0:12)